goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Khor-Ru
Prince Khor-Ru is a character appearing in the twenty-third Goosebumps book, Return of the Mummy. History Prince Khor-Ru was the cousin of King Tut. After his death, he was mummified. In Return of the Mummy, he's accidentally awakened by Gabe. During the confrontation with Gabe and Sari, Nila calls on her brother to kill the children, but the mummy walks right by them and instead starts choking his sister. "Let me rest in peace," the mummy groans as he assaults Nila. Gabe tries to break up the mummy murder and accidentally pulls off Nila's amulet. It crashes to the ground shattering into a thousand shards. She howls out and tells Gabe that the pendant was how she stayed alive all these years. At night she would revert into a scarab and climb inside the amber. Nila shrinks down into the scarab beetle and scurries away into the dark pyramid. Other appearances In the television adaptation of the book, Prince Khor-Ru was portrayed by actor/mime artist Peter Jarvis, who also played the mummy in the television adaptation of Don't Wake Mummy. Prince Khor-Ru made an appearance among other Goosebumps monsters in the ''Goosebumps'' film. He is portrayed by Brian Gabriel, but credited as "Monster #8." He is one of the least seen monsters in the film. However, he receives a close-up when he is sucked back into a manuscript; as his bandages are caught, Khor-Ru unravels while being sucked in. Prince Khor-Ru reappears in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween; he is portrayed by Benjamin Bladon, but credited as "Royal Mummy". In Haunted Halloween, he is a Goosebumps-themed costume brought to life by Slappy. Gallery Artwork Mummy2.jpg print_prince1.gif print_prince2.gif MummyGoosebumps.jpg|Concept art for Prince Khor-Ru from Goosebumps. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Television Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.50.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.51.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.52.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.50.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.51.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.52.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.52.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.54.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 7.55.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.15.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.21.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.22.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 8.22.50 pm.png Film Mummy.png|The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru as seen in Goosebumps. Goosebumps-Mummy.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.07.29 pm.png IMG 7311.jpg mummy.jpeg Principe_Khor-Ru_(Pesadillas_la_Pelicula).jpg MarkedDSC 0400.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru with Murder the Clown and the Muglani at the 2014 San Diego Comi-Con. 8c8c6b5fcc8da6a0095caf3dc78b32a3.jpg Prince Khor Ru Haunted Haloween.png|Prince Khor-Ru in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Merchandise mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-front.png|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box. mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-boxed.JPG|"Goosebumps Collectibles" box (opened). mummy-dreadhead.png|Dread Head mummy-bookmark.png|Bone-Chilling Bookmark Prince Khor-Ru Antioch bookmark shapemark front.jpg|Antioch shapemark bookmark mummy-windowcling.png|Window clinger Mummy Khor-Ru Haunted Eraser in package.jpg|Haunted Eraser (packaged) mummy-eraser.png|Haunted Eraser (unpackaged) mummy-mug.png|Mug MummyCard.jpg|Topps Puzzle Card mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Glow in the dark trading card. mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Glow in the dark trading card (back). mummy-pen-and-stickers.jpg|Pen and stickers. 1_cf05fbb1379a200f06f1cf4d59ca942a.jpg|3D Puzzle Mummy line art 1996 Tour Champ purple T-shirt f+b.jpg|1996 shirt (front and back) Prince Khor-Ru 1995 sweatshirt M Hidari.jpg|1995 sweatshirt Mummy Ghost-It Notes notepad Happiness Express.jpg|Ghost-It notes Khor-Ru Mummy Kelloggs sticker.jpg|Kellogg's sticker Mummy Antioch booklet notepad f+b.jpg|Notepad Mummy Skateboard You are in for a Scare pencil case.jpg|You Are in for a Scare Pencil case Mummy 1998 Fruit Flavour Jellies box front.jpg|Fruit Flavor Jellies box Goosebumps Mummy 1997 blue purple skateboard f+b.jpg|Skateboard Mummy Khor-Ru Pocket Flashlight in pkg front.jpg|Pocket Flashlight Mummy flashlight in pkg front.jpg|Flashlight Prince Khor-Ru costume in package front.jpg|Costume in package Category:Villains Category:Mummies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Royalties Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Undead Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters Category:Video Game Characters